Una Noche Divertida
by Karina2207
Summary: Mi Fic trata de una noche divertida :v Habra Muchas Cosas que ni siquiera ellos no tenian planeado :3 :3 Bueno Disfruten :3 y no me apalen adas :3
1. Invitacion!

Holi!Wolii! =DD Este es mi primer fic :v puede ser que sea del Ag! pero bueno! xD que importa xD Disfruntelo! Y pues espero les super guste =DD

Me voy a dedicar más a los chicos que a las chicas no e visto eso asi que se me ocurrió esa idea :3  
SE RECOMIENDA QUE LO LEAN MAYORES DE 09 años adasds u

**My Little Pony no ser de mi propiedad :3, ya quisiera *o***

Estaba Soarin con sus amigos platicando acerca de cuantas novias habían tenido en toda su larga vida.

Yo tuve 4 .- dijo Caramel con una sonrisa

¡!?-. Todos quedaron impaktados

Y contando a Applejackkkk? xD .- dijo Chesse Sandwich

Ah, no ella es la chica que siempre busque y ella cambio mi vida.- dijo en tono romanticoo!

Tss Claro solo cambio tu vida o solo quieres pasar un buen momento con ella 7u7.- dijo Soarin

A Caramel le incomodo la pregunta y le dijo.- Bueno al menos no tengo sueños raros con una persona ¬3¬

¿¡?¡Espera Como Sabe..s PIENSAS ESO, Jamás!.- dijo un Soarin muy enojado

Ajam no lo piensa lo sabe, una vez te escuchamos decir su nombre en voz alta mientras dormías! xD Oh ¡ Dashie! Dale! Con Todo! ¬u¬ .- Dijo un Alocado Chesse

O_O De ahora en adelante jamás tendrán una pijamada conmigo :p .- dijo Soarin Avergonzado

Y que tal si nos hacemos un reto .- dijo Flash Sentry emocionado

Que tipo de reto? .- pregunto Big Mac (Al fin hablo :c)

Uno donde se trata de quien pasa la mejor noche con su persona favorita se gana el respeto de todos.- Dijo Flash

Osea te refieres A? .- Dijo soarin haciendo un gesto muy raro e incomodo

NOO! ENFERMO MENTAL, QUE TE HAS DADO UN GOLPE MUY FUERTE EN LA CABEZA .- Dijo Chesse asustadísimo

Entonces Cual será ese reto -.- ¿?.- Dijo Soarin

Mm Nose! .- dijo Chesse

Jajaja Tontos, no es eso, el reto trata de pasar un recuerdo bonito con las chicas que nos gustan así no se como salir, llevarlas a ver una película pero TENGAN EN CUENTA Y SOBRE TODO TU SOARIN.- dijo Flash enojado

Yoooo? Le estas hablando al hombre mas respetuoso que puedas conocer… y es increíble que siga siendo tu amigoo a pesar de todo lo que me haz hechooo - se santifico Soarin

Bueno si eres respetuoso se te puede reconocer, pero a veces ya sabes metes la pata sin nisiquiera darte cuenta.-dijo Caramel

Ya bueno basta de peleas continúan después lo importante es…! A QUE HORA COMIENZA LA COMPETENCIA =D =D .- Dijo un chico muy emocionado y alegre

A la salida :3 ?.- dijo Soarin

Seeep.- afirmo Big Mac

-Todos se fueron corriendo para esperar a su acompañantes de la tarde OuO , estaban saliendo y los ven…

Uhhh Mira quién a llegadooo! .- dijo Rarity

QUIEN A LLEGADO RARITY RAROTA RARA?.- pregunto felizmente Pinkie

Ohhh! No puede ser que hacen ellos aquí no tienen otra cosa más importante que hacer?.- dijo Dash enojada no esperaba encontrarse con esa sorpresa …

Tal vez solo quieren pasar tiempo con nosotras :3 .- dijo Twilight avergonzada y rojita

Sera porque les importamos? O.o .-pregunto la vaquera

Emm… bueno para mi no hay problema claro si ellos no tienen tampoco ningún problema c: .- dija Shy es murmullo

Bueno chicas me tengo que ir hoy viajare con mis padres a Manehattan así que diviértanse chicas, no dejen pasar una oportunidad como esta =D

-O_O LLEVAME CONTIGOOO! Porfavorrr!.- dijo Rainbow arrastrándose a los pies de Rarity

-Y arruinarte tu tarde NOOO! No se preocupen por mi estare bien ustedes pásenla bien :3

-OH CLARO RARITY LA PASAREMOS BIEN MUY BIEN ES MAS LA PASAREMOS GENIMBROSO _**(genial y asombroso)**_ .-dijo Pinkie abrazando a Dashie.-CIERTO DASHIE Y QUE TAL SI VAMOS A VER UNA PELICULA TODOS EN EL CINEEE, SERIA UNA GRAN IDEA IDEOTA CIERTO? Y LUEGO COMEMOS UNA GRAN Y FAMILIAR PIZZA Y DESPUÉS CALABAZA CALABAZA CADA UNO A SU CASA! .- dijo diciéndolo todo rápido con una gran sonrisa =D

-…AH?.- dijeron todas

-Ay porque no me entienden me refería a que …

-YAA DEMASIADO BASTAAAA! -.- .- Sijo furiosa Applejack con ganas de darle un cocacho a Pinkie

-Bueno por mi bien .-dijo Soarin cruzando sus brazos por la cintura de Rainbow

Y HASTA ACA ME QUEDO PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER MIS DEBERES :c Ayy puede ser que me demore pero no lo dejare :v asdas bueno Saludos a todos y a todas :v es mi primer fic que hago en toda la historia asi que es probable que este :v Horriblee asdads o nose? :v Chaitooo :3


	2. Prepárense

Holitas a Todos y a Todas gracias enserio muchas gracias OuO por sus Comentarios… Review en inglés :3 Shoree :'3 OKay mucha habla empezemos yap :3

**Como me gusta la noche *o***

-AAAAAAAAA!?.- Grito Rainbow Con un fuerte sonrojo y empujando a Soarin para atrás.

-Hey!... no es necesaria tanta agresividad.- dijo Soarin riéndose, a él le gustaba cuando ella se ponía asi.

-Y tampoco era necesario ese abrazo

-Bien que te gusta .- dijo con una mirada pervertida

-PERO QUE…?

-Oigan ya pelen en su casa! la cosa es, que podemos hacer en la tarde?, Ustedes que quieren?.- pregunto Flash

-Pues yo quisiera …

-Tú no Chesse, las Chicas -.- ¡ .- dijo Caramel

-Bueno a mí me agrado la idea que dio Pinkie podría funcionar y podríamos pasar una linda tarde.- Twilight dijo feliz

-AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE ME ENTIENDE.- dijo Pinkie asfixiando en un abrazo a Twilght

-Mmm… Esperen un minuto :D Si?.- dijo Soarin reuniendo a todos los chicos en un circulo.

-Okey.- dijo Twilight

-Que paso ahora?.- pregunto Caramel

-Mmm el reto era quien pasa la mejor noche con su chica especial y ellas quieren que sea una reunión, que hacemos?.- pregunto Soarin al grupo.

-Bueno ellas quieren que sea una reunión, donde estemos todos cierto? .- dijo Flash

-Pues demosle lo que ellas quieren! No me molestaría pasar la tarde con ustedes y con ellas! :D .-dijo feliz Chesse

-Entonces asi lo haremos? .- pregunto Caramel

-Ellas lo quieren, ellas lo tendrán… ESTAN DE ACUERDO CONMIGO?

-Sííííí!- dijeron todos menos Soarin

-Ay nose yo quería pasar la noche a solas con Dash :/

-MUY PRONTO AMIGO MUY PRONTO.- dijo Caramel dándole palmadas en la espalda xD

Flash volteo a hablar con las chicas y dijo: BIEN ¡ entonces así lo haremos, en donde nos encontramos para salir :D

-Qué tal si todas van a mi casa y ahí esperamos a los chicos :D .- dijo Pinkie

-Eso parece una buena idea Yeeja! Tengo un ligero presentimiento de que estar tarde de amigos la pasaremos increíble ;3 .- dijo Applejack feliz

-Entonces nos vemos en Sugar Cube Corner a las 4?.- pregunto Flash

-Síííí.-Asintieron menos Rainbow

-Rainobow? .- pregunto Shy

-Ah? Que? OH SIII! WUUUU! QUE EMOCIONNN.- dijo sarcásticamente

-Entonces nos vemos allá.- dijo Caramel despidiéndose de ellas, y se fueron con el resto

-Que pasa dulzura ¿Por qué estas así?.- pregunto Applejack a Rainbow

-Mmm…No sé si ir, Enserio seria más genial pasarlo con ustedes que con ellos.

-OHH! VAMOS DASHIE! No seas aburrida piensa en todos los recuerdos bonitos que llevaremos. :D

-Mmm Viendolo así estaría bien, mmm esta bien ire , solo por ustedes.

-Como quieras Rainbow :D .- dijo Twilight

-Oh! Miren la hora que es son las 2:20 y tenemos que alistarnos.- dijo Fluttershy

-Tienes razón ya vámonos, ya están llegando los señores de limpieza y nosotras aquí como si fueramos a limpiar.- dijo Rainbow estrezada

De repente apareció Pinkie con el uniforme de limpieza y con su escoba!: Oww! Yo pensé que íbamos hacer la limpieza!

-Bueno no te molestes Pinkie Adios.- dijo el sexy señor de limpieza :v

-Oki Doki loki, nos vemosss.- dijo saltando, y siguiendo a sus amigas que salian del colegio

~En la Calle~

-No sabía que Rarity, tan rápido se iba a ir?.- pregunto Shy

-Como ella misma lo dijo tenía que viajar por un asunto de sus padres y eso es todo.- le respondió Twilight

-OHH! Ojala no hubiera idoo, para pasarlo las 6 juntas y llevarnos un bonito recuerdo Wii!.- Dijo Pinkie Feliz/triste

-Bueno pero más tarde habrá mucha diversión asi que, vayan preparándose :D .- dijo Twilight, llendose con Pinkie y Fluttershy

~Por otra Calle~

-Oye Dash, dime si sientes algo por Soarin, yo no dire nada, pero se me honesta :D.- dijo Applejack

-Por El? Yo? Sentir? Nahh!.Solo somos amigos- dijo llendose a su casa con su Skate

-Bueno por la forma en que se tratan parece que fueran amigos con DERECHO.- AppleJack le lanzo una mirada perversa :3

-Ay! No malentiendas las cosas, el y yo solo somos amigos, compañeros…, bueno me tengo que ir nos espera una gran tarde ;D Adios

-Esta Chica es más terca que una mula, bueno pero espero que esta tarde si valga la pena ir ;)

**Y… Hasta aquí me quedo chicas y chicos, no quiero hacerlo tan largo porque quiero que sea una sorpresita lo que pasara asdas y quiero darle gracias A LESLIE Y DARKEY QUE FUERON MI INSPIRACION LAS QUIERO MUCHO Y OuO MUCHA VIDA ROSADA PARA USTEDES SON LO MEJORSH, Y TAMBIEN UN SALUDIÑO PARA SKYLAR :3 TE QUIEROO 3 ADIOSSS y DEJEN REVIEWS LO HAGO CON MUCHO AMORSH OuO  
**


	3. Llegamos!

Holaa OuO! …SE ACERCA NAVIDAD WIII** y  
En este Capitulo me ayudo Claudia asi que GRACIAS 3 por las cosas que me dijiste y me ayudaron :v se que tú tienes mas experiencia en eso que yo xD

***Tengo Muchas de Comerte la Boca :3***

En la casa de Pinkie~ 3:10pm

-PORQUE? AUN NO VIENEN!… Ay! se demoran como si fueran a ir a un MATRIMONIOO!, mmm!? A MI ELLAS NO ME ENGAÑAN QUIEREN LUCIR ARCHIMEGA BONITAS PARA SEDUCIR ¿?.- Dijo Pinkie pensando en motivos porque demorarían sus amigas.

~Dentro de Media Hora~ 3:40 pm

-Holaaa? Hay alguien en casa?.- dijo Twilight con el resto del grupo atrás

-Te dije Twilight que viniéramos más temprano, sabes como se pone Pinkie cuando no llegamos a la hora que corresponde.- Dijo Rainbow Dash con cara de molestia

-Oh tienes razón no quiero acordarme de ese día donde no llegamos a tiempo a su fiesta.- dijo con nervios Fluttershy

-Sí hay que admitir que se puso media rara, parecía el mismo diablo….- dijo Applejack con temor

~Abren la Puerta~

-HOLAAA! PENSE QUE NO IBAN A VENIR A TIEMPO, SE HABRIA ARRUINADO ESTA GRAN TARDE! .- dijo Pinkie desesperada

-No te preocupes Pinkie ya llegamos no te estrezes.- dijo Rainbow

-AY BUENO ENTREN!.- dijo Pinkie Pie examinándolas de pies a cabeza.- Wuuu! Era que me digan que se ivan a ir así para yo también alistarme :D, Esperenmeeee.- dijo Pinkie super emocionada

-Nos vemos Mal acaso?.- pregunto Twilight, ella estaba vestida con un pantalon jean, con una polera morada y unos tacones rosados.

-No, Yo diría que nos vemos GENIALES.- respondia Dash con tono arrogante, ella llevaba puesto un short jean , con un polo manga cero color celeste con la imagen de un rayo y con unas zapatillas multicolor.

-Ay creo que estamos muy expuestas o nose quizás estamos PROVOCATICAS ajajajaj.- dijo Applejack entre risas, ella lucia un pantalón snicker, un top rojo y unas balerinas marrones.

-Emmm… eso creen? OnO Entonces creo que yo… me pondré un poco más comoda.- dijo Shy jalándose su polo para que le cubran un poco sus piernas, ya que ella se había puesto un short más pequeño que Rainbow, tenia un polo verde con una mariposa en el medio y unos botas color rosa.

-WUJU ESTOY LISTA PARA ESTA GRAN TARDE!.- dijo Pinkie Pie vistiendo un pantaloneta rosada y una casaca celeste, con unas zapatillas con tacones negras c:

Todas estaban listo pero en otro lugar…

~Con Los Chicos~

-QUEDAMOS EN VERNOS AQUÍ A LAS 3:30 saben que a las chicas no les gusta que las hagan esperar sobre todo a ellas, falta que se desanimen y ya no quieran ir! .- dijo Flash en la puerta esperando a que todos salieran.

-Estas seguro? Que es necesario llevar eso.- pregunto Caramel

-Mmm… Puede ser que sirva.- dijo Soarin con una sonrisa maliciosa metiendo preservativos en su bolsillo.

-Big Mac tu crees que tengamos oportunidad.? xD- pregunto Chesse a Big Mac

-Nopee.- negó Big Mac

-Ay! Vamoss! también llevo para ustedes.- dijo Soarin tratando de convencerlos.

-LUEGO VEN ESOOO! VAMOS QUE YA SON LAS 3:40! Les juro que si ya se desaniman yo los mato a los 4.- dijo Flash enojado.

-Oye, oye no te enojes ni te esponjes, estoy seguro que en tu carro llegamos en menos de 5 segundos.

-LES JURO QUE ESTA NOCHE NO SALDRE VIRGI….- dijo Soarin

-Luego piensas en eso -.-? Acaso eso ya no se valora en estos días.- Dijo Flash cortado lo que iba a decir Soarin.

-Seguro que se vestirán super lindas para la ocasión, ojala se pongan Sheshie.- dijo Soarin imaginando como se verian

-Bueno Vamonos, las chicas deben estar esperándonos.- dijo Chesse desesperado

-Ni siquiera me dejan pensar con tranquilidad ¬¬

Y se fueron…

~En las chicas~ 3:55

-Creo que ya se olvidaron de nosotras.- dijo Twilight decepcionada

De repente tocan el timbre… RING! RING!

-YO ABROOOOO!.- dijo Pinkie dando brinquitos hacia la puerta.- HOLAAA! Twilight ya estaba super duper triste porque no venían.

-Bueno, mil disculpas ahora listas para la DIVERSION?.- dijo Flash

-Síí, esperate que llevo algunas cosas importantes.-dijo Twilight

De la limosina se escuchaba la canción _**"Wasted in the Morning"**_ **(la recomiendo OuO)**

-Pero que Diablos hacen ellos en mi limosina.- se pregunto Flash

-WUJUJUJU! LISTAS PARA ESTA TARDE DIVERTIDA! WUJUJU!.- Dijo Cheesse

-Oh Siiii! Y creo que también la pasaremos super bien! Yeah.- Dijo Soarin bailandoo

-No tengas ninguna duda de eso Hermano.- dijo Caramel entretenido por la música

-Wuu! Veo que ya tienen programado todo para que esta tarde sea divertida.- dijo Rainbow con una sonrisa picarona, saliendo con el resto de chicas.

-Estan Hermosaaaas *o*.- dijeron los que estaban adentro.

-Si se los aseguro, ahora entren.- dijo Caramel

-Chicos controlen sus impulsos.- dijo Flash

-Emm… Okey! Quien dijo que no nos estamos controlando yo me estoy controlando.- dijo Soarin ultra nervioso y cruzándose de piernas rápidamente ya que algo en su entrepierna se había movio o mas bien levantado. (xD)

-Creo que estas sudando?.- dijo Chesse

-No es Nada es solo la emoción Jijijiji

Flash era el que manejaba y a su lado se sento Twilight, luego Soarin a lado de Dash (controlando sus impulsos claro xD) , Big Mac a lado de Fluttershy, Chesse con Pinkie salian por la ventana superior asustando a la gente, mientras que Applejack se sento a lado de Caramel.

-Y que tienen planeado para hoy.- pregunto Dash

-Bueno ya sabemos que hacer Pinkie nos dio una idea y bueno hemos quedado así, y si se nos ocurren más ideas para que sea más divertido este día podrian ser utilizadas.- respondió Soarin rodeandola con su brazo.

-Hey! No me obligues a darte un manazo que estoy de buenas hoy asi que saca tu brazo.- dijo Dash tratando de mantener la calma.

-Yo se que te gustaaaaaa 7u7

-Nooo! TnT

-Ay! Si! A mi no me engañas .- dijo acercándola mas a él

-Bueno haz lo que quieras no sere de rogar ¬n¬

-Oigan Yaaa!? xD Sípi Dipi, les dije que yo seria útil algún día, di una idea como pasar un buena tarde jijiji! Bueno alguien que vea que hay en cartelera! Wuu!.- dijo Pinkie emocionada.

-Mmm A ver.- dijo Caramel, sacando su celular.- No Hay Señal -.-

-Bueno veremos cuando lleguemos allá.- dijo Fluttershy

-Yeeeja! Por si acaso yo solo quiero una gaseosa y un gran Combo de Palomitas **(Cancha xD)**

**-**Que tal? Si compramos un combo FAMILIAR.- dijo Chesse

-Si gastaríamos menos!.- dijo Caramel

-Bueno yo solo quiero un paquete de galletas.- dijo Shy

-Oh Vamos Flutyy Wutty! Esta tarde es para divertirnos no para comer pedacitos de Galletas.- dijo Pinkie

-Listo Llegamos!.-Dijo Flash estacionando Su Carro en el centro comercial _**"Equestria Mall".**_

-LISTOS PARA DIVERTIRSE!?

-Sííííí.- dijeron todos!

Sin duda ese día iba hacer divertido. :D :D :D OuO

**Bueno aquí me quedo por hoy lo continuare no se preocupen en el otro capitulo ya habrá mas Sorpresitas *o* osea ya saben a lo que me refiero 7u7 y wii! No tuve ganas de subir anteriormente porque se murió CHESPIRITO y estuve de luto Abuu, bueno eso es Todo y Saludos a todos y a todas :3 Wuu!**


	4. Peliculaaa!

Holi Boli!Troli AQUÍ EMPIEZA LA ACCION :3 asi que DISCRESION! PARFAVAR :v creo que esto debe ser para mayores de 18+ :v pero ahuevo tengo 14 y ami me lo guta Wii!

***Addicted***

~En el Cine~

-Wuu! LLEGAMOS AHORA VAMOS AVER LA CARTELERA WUJUU!.- dijo Pinkie Emocionada!

-En cartelera esta La Abeja Mayaa! 2 *o*.- dijo Chesse

-Oh ¡! Rayos hay peliculas aburridas.- dijo Rainbow

-No todas son aburridas.- dijo Soarin jalando a Dash hacia otra dirección donde habían mas películas.- Ves? 7u7

-Pero esa película es para mayores de 18 años y como tu comprenderas aun no pasamos esa edad ._.

-Tienes razón pero se ve buenaaa!.- En la Portada habían un monton de jóvenes bailando, tomando, y bacilandoo :v y haciendo mas cosas

-Esperen un minutoo? Esa película Enserio?.- dijo Applejack confundida

-Lo sé no es genial ¬3¬.- dijo Soarin

-Eso no es Genial …Es..

-GENIMBROSO! Va hacer la primera película para + de 18 que vere en toda mi larga vida… Adioss mente sana! Wiii! QUIERO VERLA PODEMOS ¿ PODEMOS PODEMOS?.- Dijo Pinkie rogando al grupo.

-Esta bien pero hay que sacar a los chicos ya que parecen de mayor edad.- dijo Twilight.- Aver Soarin, Caramel, Big Mac, Pueden ir a ver la entradas?

-Claro piensen en mi.- dijo Chesse T.T

-Eeyup.- dijo big mac sin problema

-NOS HAS DICHOO! VIEJOSS.- Dijeron Soarin y Caramel

-No me parece, osea me cuido noche y dia para que digan que yo tengo mayor edad.- dijo Caramel

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, fingiré que eso no me hizo sentir mal.. porque en verdad quiero ver la película..

-Ya basta de hacerse preguntas de edad porque todos algún día vamos a envejecer asi que no se hagan tanto rollo y compren las entradas!.- dijo Pinkie empujándolos.

~En Caja~

-Hola señorita .- dijo Caramel con una sonrisa.- podría darnos porfavor 10 entradas para "**PROYECTO X" **

**-**Esta bien ¬¬ todos son mayores de 18 ¿?

-Claroooo, si no, no estubieramos aquí cierto?.- dijo Soarin

-Esta bien, pero sus acompañantes parecen de menos edad¿?

-Y hay! Algún problema con eso?

-NO se preocupen :v entiendo su situación :s, se ve que quieren pasar un buen rato con sus "amigas"

-Señorita porfavor yo no soy este chico que esta a mi costado.- dijo Caramel apuntando a Soarin.

-Señorita nos permite.- pregunto Soarin amablemente

-Emm si?

Mientras Soarin y Caramel se correteaban, Big Mac ya tenia las 10 entradas.

-Sabia que ellos iban hacer eso, son tan inmaduros.- dijo Applejack

-Ay! Pero asi de inmaduro te gusta! Eh? xD.- Pinkie molestando a Applejack

-Jajaajaja, xD Como resultaron ahii? xD.- dijo Rainbow entre risas mientras veía a Caramel y a Soarin en unos juegos peleando como niñitos.

-YA BAST! Bajense de ahí, son jóvenes o niños MADUREN QUIEREN?

Soarin y Caramel se bajaron y se dirigieron a la sala de cine con el grupo

-Eso dolio.- dijo Caramel

-Si justo en el Kokoro xD.- respondió Soarin

-Llegamos sala 5 Wuju! Entremos.

-Espera y Flash.- pregunto Twilight

-Fue a comprar el combo familiar.- respondió Applejack

-Oigan, ahora que estamos aquí, les puedo decir algo.- pregunto Shy

-Que?

-Porque nadie me aviso que veriamos esta clase de películas :s

-Es que tu sabes somos jóvenes y necesitamos corrumpirnos.- dijo Soarin

-COMO PUEDES ESTAR PENSANDO EN ALGO ASI? .-le grito Flash con la comida en sus manos

-Oh Vamos dime si tu te crees un Santo.- dijo Soarin

-SANTO NO Es? ES PAN DE DIOSSSS! jijij.- dijo Pinkie

-Ay Fluttershy, no le hagas caso es solo que esta emocionado ¿.- dijo Tranquilizando a su amiga

-Rainbow el siempre para emocionado.- dijo Applejack

-Ya olvidalo? Fluttershy… Fluttershy?

-O_O

-Emm yo me voy, Applejack tranquiliza a fluttershy, que se a traumado.- dijo Dash llendo hacia donde estaba Soarin.

-Dashie que te trae por aquí?

-Porque traumas a mi amigaa?

-Es que yoo, solo lo decía por broma OnO

-Esta bien,. Dijo sentando a lado de Soarin.

-No te preocupes Dashie.- dijo Soarin dándole un abrazo.- Sabes que ¡ tal si después de la película vamos a tu casa?

-A mi casa pero si son las 5:30 y esta película dura 2 horas y va ser de noche, y no creo enserio.

-Oh! Vamosss!

Todos se sentaron. Estaban Dando los Trailers **(adelantos de películas)**, Pinkie estaba emocionada viendo cada tráiler.

-OH VAMOS TAN RAPIDOOO!.- dijo gritando Pinkie y parándose se su asiento

-SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.- las demás la callaron

-Pinkie, esos han sido los trailers ¿?.- dijo Twilight

-Y que tiene? A mi me gusta

-Sientate! -.-

~En La Pelicula~

-_Esta fiesta es de locura, vamos invita a todo el mundo_

_-Okey! Todo el vecindario esta invitado a nuestra fiesta_

_~Unos minutos despues~_

_-Urgiaaaaaaa! :v_

_-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

~En una parte rara~

_Salen 2 jovenes que se dirigen al baño, besándose, acariciondose y en pleno proceso, que se escuchaban gimidos extremos._

_-Ahh~~_

~Con El grupo~

-Me estoy arrepintiendo de hacerte caso.- dijo Rainbow a Soarin

-E-Enserio? No están haciendo nada maloo.- dijo cruzándose de piernas.

-Oh Vamos no me digas que?.- Luego ve debajo de ella un par de parejas que estaban en pleno cuchicheo

-Es Enseriooo?.- dijo Soarin

-Vamos Dashie a quien no le gusta el CUCHII? xD.- dijo Pinkie

-Dash… discúlpame por lo que voy hacer.- dijo Soarin agarrando los hombros de Dash.

-Que cos….- Soarin la corto con un beso apasionado, Rainbow en ese momento se quedo IMPAKTADA, sabia que Soarin era un chico que era muy lanzado en ese tipo de cosaa pero el momento la película, sus amigas. Acepto el beso con gusto, mucho gusto las manos de Soarin fueron bajando de sus hombros a su cintura y Rainbow rodeo sus brazos en su cuello acercándolo mas a ella. **(ya se comían los tortolos xD)**

-Owww** :3 esto es un momento historia.- dijo Pinkie Sacando su cámara y tomando foto a la escena :3

Soarin se separo de Rainbow y le dijo: Rainbow… BESAS INCEIBLE

-Hago lo que se puedeee!

**Ajam! Bueno aquí esta eso del baño me ayudo mi mejor amiga que es otra pan de dios corrumpida! xD y bueno me quedo aquí porque tengo que estudiar mate mate matematica Aggaaaaaaa! :c adasds esto lo hice bajo presión porque no pensaba subir hoy xD pero ahuevo aquí esta. Y SALUDOS A LESLIE TE QUIERO MUCHOO 3 6 meses mijaaa xD oknu* Adiusss **


	5. Planes!

Holi! Bolii! YA ENTRE DE VACACIONES Y USTEDES SEGURO QUE Sii¡? xD Bueno en este capítulo me ayudo mi amiga Brenda!(Oh! Jack :'D) :v Leelo miércoles xD te quiero :'v y te extrañaree :c

***Juntos Hasta el Amanecer***

La Película ya había terminado, la mayoría de espectadores les había encantado la película excepto Fluttershy parecía que estaba perdida en otro mundo y traumada al mismo tiempo.

-Wow! Esa fue la película más Loooooocaa y Divertidaaa! Que e visto en toda mi rosa vidaaa! deberíamos hacer una fiesta parecida no creen?.- grito feliz Pinkie Pie.

-SIII!, Con luces, piscina, una casa grande e invitaremos a todos de la escuela.- se emociono Chesse.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas pero no conocemos ninguna casa así .- dijo Twilight

-Oh! Vamos! y la Casa de Rarity, es bonito y es espaciosa, sobrado lo hacemos ahí.- dijo Rainbow

-¿Qué Hacemos?.- dijo Soarin pervertido

-La Fiestaaa!.- dijo Rainbow Dash con un fuerte sonrojo

-Ah! Pues especifica

-Bueno Chicos y ahora ya vimos la película y que sigue?.- pregunto Applejack

-Nosé, que seguía en la lista Pinkie?.- dijo Twilight

-Comer Algo juntos duuhh? Wuuu! Y hay que elegir!, YO DIJO PIZZA, LES PARECE?.- pregunto Pinkie

-Sííí.- afirmaron todos

~En la Pizzeria~

-YumYum les dije que la Americana era buena.- dijo Pinkie comiendo su pizza

-Ah pues a mi me gusta más la Hawaiana.- dijo Chesse

-La cosa es que ambas pizzas se comen.- dijo Flash

-Y despue de esto que haremos.- pregunto Soarin

-Bueno esto fue todo¿?.- dijo Caramel

-No esto no puede acabar, tan rápido.- dijo Applejack

-Y quién dice que acabara.- dijo Soarin.- la idea de Dashie me gusta que tal si hacemos una festa en la casa de Rarity ya que es espaciosa.

-Sí y hay una piscinaaa! Y hay varios cuarto! Wuju.- dijo Pinkie saltand de su asiento

-No era necesario dar ese dato.- dijo Dash

-Solo lo digo por si acaso Dashie, acaso no te fijaste en la película, que cuando la pareja llegan…

-Pinkie Porfavor no hagas recordar.-dijo Soarin

-Oki Doki Loki

-Y así te haces llamar Pan de Dios.- dijo Dash

-Pues adiós mente sanaaaa :D

-Entoncs haremos la fiesta en la casa de Rarity.- pregunto Shy

-Woah FLuttershy Resucitaste! Pensé que estabas en otra dimensión ya que no hablabas.- dijo Rainbow.

-Síí, bueno si le avisamos con tiempo y alistamos todo para mañana en la noche, la hacemos en una.- dijo Twilight

-Entonces esta decidido harán la fiesta :D ¿? .- dijo Applejack

-Wuju! Cheese y Yo nos encargaremos de los invitados.- dijo Pinkie

Terminaron su comida y se fueron a la limosina para regresarse a sus casas.

~En La Limosina~

-Bueno hoy fue una tarde divertida y genial.- dijo Rainbow

-Que hablas Dashie! Diras Asombrulosaa! **(asombrosa y fabulosa)**.- grito Pinkie.- Ya que hicist Cuhi Cuchi con Soarin en el cine ajajja alguien debe vigilarlos porque sino

-A que te refieres con eso?.- pregunto Applejack

-Oh Vamosss!, luego te explico oki! Porque veo de que les estoy dando ideas, quiero que ellos mismos se han creativos! Wuu aquí bajooo! Yoo.- dijo Pinkie bajándose de la limosina.- Alistense para mañana chicocos.

-Ay Pinkie, siempre exagerando las cosas y creo que la película le afecto.- dijo Rainbow.- Uh yo bajo aquí.- dijo Rainbow bajando, de repente Soarin le jala la mano.

-Yo también bajo.- dijo Soarin.- Ya había quedado con Dashie para ir a su casa así que no quiero ser falla

-Ay bueno cuídense, y Soarin controla tus impulsos.- Flash le advirtió a Soarin

~En la Casa de Dash~

-Bueno aquí estamos, y para que querías entrar en mi casa, yo que recuerdo no te debo nada.- dijo Rainbow entre risas

-Ya lo sé, solo que en mi casa estoy muy solito y pues a mi me gusta estar con buena compañía.- dijo Soarin

-Bueno, pues hoy no ya que tengo que descansar para mañana, ya sabes piensan hacer una fiesta en la casa de Ratiy y tanta cosa

-Y los chicos sexy´s de la fiesta a que hora van a ir¿? 7u7

-Eso queden con Twilight, ella va a planificar todo con Pinkie Pie

-Y referente al beso del cine, disculpa me deje llevar tu sabes.- se disculpo Soarin

-No te preocupes yo se que eres muy sensible cuando se trata de eso

-Sí y más cuando viene de ti ¬u¬

-Aja! Que harias si hago esto.-dijo Rainbow , dejando sus cosas en la mesa y pegando a Soarin contra la pared, se acerco a el bruscamente dándole un apasionado beso, abrazando el cuello de Soarin, él le agarro su cintura juntando sus cuerpos, con un fuerte sonrojo los dos, en una de esas Soarin bajo su mano metiéndola en su short. Rainbow lo separon ya que temia que lo que había dicho Pinkie hubiera sido verdad.

-Dashie, me paso lo siento

-No te preocupes, ya llegara el momento cuando te asegure mi amor.- dijo Dash.- por el momento No!

-Pero estamos actuando mal no somos ni enamorados y yo te quiero en mi vida, quiero ser esa persona que cuando me necesites yo este para ti.- dijo Soarin

-Emm pero no te parece muy pronto.- dijo dash.- además yo también siento lo mismo por ti.

-Entonces Somos?, Oh te doy tiempo y espacio mientras lo piensas.- dijo Soarin agarrando su mentón de una forma tierna.

-Esta bien.- dijo Dash.- bueno tengo sueño tu sabes mañana te dijo la respuesta ok?

-Sí, sueña conmigo.- dijo Soarin saliendo de su casa

-Ay siii! .- dijo Dash cerrando su puerta

Ambos esa misma noche pensaron los dos como seria un futuro juntos como enamorados, y como será mañana. Tal vez pasen cosas que no tenían en mente o tal vez no.

**Y…Fin oknu* seguire pero la otra semana! :v este capitulo también lo hice bajo presión xD Leslie me hicieron el día! xD 3 las quiero mucho! 3 y FELIZ NAVIDAD ¡ :3 Oww* **

**Tienen razón yo tengo el síndrome de Leslie y si tu te llamas Leslie y lees esto significa que me caeras bien! xD 3 Oknu* NOS VEMOS! Y KARINA LOS AMA! WII! 3 Mi Amigo el Pez. :D **


	6. Fiestaa I

Holaaa! Y empezemos con un chiste =D

-Habia un elefante que se llamaba maíz  
Luego vino un pollito y se lo comio :D

OuO Esta bien! Continuemos! xD

***Soy un Teletaby***

~En La Mañana siguiente~

-RING! RING!

-WUJU! Ya es mañana, hoy es la gran noche! Pero antes de la gran noche hay que organizarla.-gritó Pinkie buscando su celular para llamar a Twilight.

-Alooo.- contesto Twilight

-ALOOOO! Twilight ¿Cómo va hacer? ¿Ya le dijeron a Rarity? ¿Y ella que dijo? ¿Ella Acepto? .- preguntó Pinkie desesperada.

-Tranquilizate Pinkie, si ella acepto y nos reuniremos en su casa a las 9:00 am, a poner todo en orden y ver los invitados los adornos, los preparativos, el Dj.- respondió Twiliight.- Y además… Pinkie? Pinkie?

Tocan la puerta de Twilight TOC! TOC!

-Pinkie?.- dijo Twilight abriendo la puerta.

\- Ya que esperamos pongamonos en marcha!.- grito Pinkie.-Llamando a todas sus amigas

-CHICAS! VAMOS TODAS A LA CASA DE RARITY A LAS 9 :D

~En la casa de Rarity~

-Wuu! Llegamos es más grande de lo que parecía, si es espaciosa hay piscina, y TIENE SEGUNDO PISOOO! Y UN GRAN BALCON! .- dijo Pinkie Pie creyendo que es la chica del Titanic.

-Sí tiene todo lo necesario para pasar "UNA NOCHA DIVERTIDA".-dijo Twilight emocionada.

-Llegamoss!.- grito Rainbow con el resto de chicas.- Oh! Tenían razón la casa de Rarity es muy grande y muy bonita.

-Se supone que haremos la fiesta aquí.- pregunto Shy

-Exacto, y en que vamos a aportar nosotras.- pregunto Applejack

-Bien tengo tareas para todas ustedes.-dijo Twilight sacando una lista.- Bien! Applejack tu te encargaras de poner los postres, bocaditos, ponche en la sala de comidas, Pinkie Pie me ayudaras para la decoración y también en los invitados, Rainbow tu encárgate del entretenimiento música y todo lo demás y Fluttershy tu puedes…

-OH! Ya se tal véz Shy quiera acompañar a Applejack hacer los postres.- dijo Pinkie

-Bueno si a ustedes les parece bien.- asintió tímidamente Shy

\- Yeeeja! Vamos Shy a la cocina, ya que tenemos mucha comida por hacer.- dijo Applejack

-Yay!

-Bien, yo voy a buscar todo lo que se necesita para que esta fiesta sea un éxito.- dijo Dash saliendo de la casa.

-Oye,Oye Twilight puedo acompañar a Dashie a buscar, si ella termina rápido podemos encargarnos de la decoración y será mega rápido y mega increíble.- propuso Pinkie.

-Bueno pero no se vayan a demorar, porque no voy a poder con esto sola, ah y de paso van avisando a todos los de la escuela de Canterlot High.

-Dejanos eso a nosotras tu haz lo que tengas que hacer, relájate toma una siesta adiós.- dijo Dash saliendo con Pinkie

-YO NO SOY LA ESTREZADA o tal vez si? .- se pregunto Twilight sentándose

~En La Calle~

-Bueno no nos compliquemos la vida y llamemos a Vinyl creo que si quedra ser Dj para nuestra fiesta.-dijo Rainbow llamando desde su celular

-Claro bobita por alguna razón no le dicen DjPon3 Wuu!.- gritó Pinkie

-Alo? Vinyl, nos gustaría que hagas brillar la fiesta con la canciones más geniales, Si? Esta bien a las 4 vas, sin problema.

-Wuu! Lleva a Octavia, Vinyl!

-Bien ya esta.- dijo Dash.- y que piensas hacer ahora?

-Ayudar a Twilight! Wi Vamos :D

-Esta bien, tu crees que esta noche sea épica?

-Te apuesto quee SIPI :D

~En los chicos~

Todos estaban en camino a la casa de Rarity, porque iban a colaborar con la fiesta.

-Oigan y que ideas tienen para esta fiesta?.- pregunto Caramel

-Bailar, Comer, Locuras extremas.-dijo gritando Chesse

-Sí, apuesto que la pasaremos genial, será la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.- dijo Soarin

-Sí, si ciertas personas se comportan bien.- dijo Flash

-Oh Vamos Flash en una fiesta cualquier cosa puede pasar.- le respondió Soarin.- hasta una chica linda y genial puede llegar a enamorarse

-Bueno espero tengas suerte porque en verdad hacen una bonita pareja, claro si no hay obstáculos entre ustedes¿?.- dijo Caramel

-Tú crees que haya otro que le guste MI Dash.- contrataco Soarin

-Seguro que no.- dijo Flash

-Y que tal si es cierto? .- dijo Chesse

-Oigan no desanimen a Soarin, cuando el quiere algo lo consigue.- dijo Flash

-Exacto y hoy lo conseguiré todo.- dijo feliz Soarin

-Hablando de Conseguir, tengo que hacer lo que Pinkie me dijo!?, tengo que conseguir invitados para la fiesta.!?.- grito Cheese

-Hazlo solo por celular, asi te ahorras más tiempo, mandas una invitación a todos los que conoces y los invitas.- le respondió Caramel

-Okey, ya y si invito a toda la juventud, que vive aquí?.- le dijo Chesse

-No queremos tanta gente ahí, que dijeron las chicas solo a toda la escuela.- dijo Flash

-Oh, está bien, pero sería más genial así, cierto?

-Con mucha gente loca, intentando hacer locuras a mitad de a noche! Para que?, si ya estamos nosotros.- bromeo Soarin

-Bueno Vamos.- dijo Flash

~6:00pm~

La Gran Casa de Rarity estaba adornada, con muchos globos, serpentinas, había variedad de comida en la mesa, la música estaba buena, y también las chicas estaban buenas xD

-A que hora van a llegar los invitados! La fiesta ya va comenzar!.- grito Pinkie

-No te preocupes Pinkie, yo ya me encarge de invitar a toda la escuela.-dijo Chesse

Tocan la puerta de la casa, Twilight abre la puerta y vio un montón de jóvenes adolescente que conocía y a la vez no conocía.

-Cheesse estas seguro que invitaste a toda la escuela de Canterlot High?.- le pregunto Twilight

-Si, seguro.- dijo Cheese

-Entonces que es estoo?

-Ups! Creo que mande mal las invitaciones

-AY pero que importa Twilight! MIENTRAS más gente Mejor- dijo Pinkie dando paso a todos-

-Y si no alcanzan?.- le pregunto Twilight

-Bueno repartense bien, que ellos se vayan atrás, ATRÁS.- grito Pinkie.- BIEN QUE ESPERAMOS,QUE COMIENZE ESTA PARTY HARD! :D

Todos tenían un propósito esa noche divertirse como nunca…

**ENSERIO PROMETO QUE EN EL OTRO CAPITULO HABRA ESCENAS RIKOLINAS Y SHABROZONAS! Solo que me parecía muy pronto!, pero creo que el capitulo siguiente lo actualizare más rápidooo! Chauu! **


	7. Sex And Dance! :

Holaaa! Solo dire DISCRESION OnO

AY! DIOS MIO! QUE HE HECHOOOO! Esta no soy yo, bueno si soy yo!

Perooo! Aggg! OnO

Song: **"Kid cudi - pursuit of happiness steve aoki dan"** lmL

**Advertencia: Vocabulario no apto ni para mi edad :c, escenas perturbadoras :p bueno en fin espero que les guste y Aggg! Que miedo conmigo! :s**

***Mucho me lo pidieron***

-Todos se pusieron a bailar al sonido de la música, claro que música movida y buena por que la Dj era DjPon3, que más la fiesta iba muy bien todos divirtiéndose, en la piscina, en el patio, hasta las mascotas estaban ahí, cada una de las chicas estaba bailando con su pareja, disfrutando del momento, también estaban en tragos, y como que el trago marea.

~En Plena Fiesta~

-Wuau! Dash, nunca te había visto así, creo que esta música te empila cierto.- dijo Soarin bailando y moviendo las caderas de Dash.

-Oye sii! Esta fiesta es lo máximo.- dijo Dash mientras ella también bailaba al son de la música.

-Chico y Chicas, que conozco y no conozco, ESPERO QUE SE ESTEN DIVIRTIENDOO PORQUE GRACIAS A NOSOTRAS ESTAN GOZANDO CADA UNO Y UNA, AHORA SÍ DIVIERTANSE, POR FAVOR CHICOS Y CHICAS CONTROLENSE, YO ME VOY A BAILAR, HASTA EL AMANECER.- dijo Pinkie Saltando de felicidad.- Y… Por si acaso tenemos habitaciónes arriba.

-Pinkiee.- grio Chesse con unos tragos en su mano- Vamos a la piscina?

-Wii! Siii! .- dijo Pinkie sacándose su ropa de encima y quedándose con su ropa de baño.

-Luces hermosa.- dijo Chesse con su cara de enamorado.

-Jajaja, tu también eres hermoso, Jajaja y vamos a divertirnos que la noche es joven.

~Pasarón 10 m~

En la cocina estaba Soarin y Rainbow Dash, ahí arrinconados, dándose besos apasionados, y buscando sus áreas sensibles, para que caigan cada uno.

-A…Sooarin.- Rainbow solto un gemido, insinuando que parara.

-Oye Dash y si vamos a las habitaciones de arriba.- dijo Soarin mientras apretaba su cuerpo con el de ella.

-Esta bien.- dijo Dash con un tono de placer, contestando los mensajes de su celular.

-Dashie apaga el celular y dejate llevar, que esta fue la señal.- dijo Soarin llevándola de la mano hacia arriba.

Soarin empezó a besarla mientras le quitaba su ropa y Rainbow también hacia lo mismo, después de eso, RainbowDash se lamió los labios mientras estaba su cuerpo completamente encima de Soarin y lo presionó en su cama. Miró de nuevo a la derecha para arriba en sus ojos llenos de lujuria, una cantidad igual de deseo parecía tener fuego de su mirada. Ella lo quería y ella lo deseaba. Ninguna otra cosa podría conseguir entre ellos ahora. Estaban a punto de hacer la conexión más profunda posible entre dos amantes.

-Mmmm ...-. gimió Dash mientras ella se incorporó y comenzó deslizando sus regiones inferiores hacia arriba y abajo de su cuerpo. Soarin sonrió mientras se frotaba contra él. Ella lo quería todo, y que iba a asegurarse de que ella lo consiguiera.

-Ven aquí.- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba sus piernas y tiró de ella hacia adelante.

-Oo!.- Ella susurró mientras se deslizaba y él puso su rostro entre sus piernas.

Sus ojos estaban casi literalmente en el premio ahora. Poco a poco llegó a la lengua y la pasó a lo largo de la parte externa de su vagina. Ella gimió en voz alta, la colocación de sus manos en la parte superior de la cabeza y empujando su rostro más cerca. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar como una loca. Se mordió el labio inferior y respiró hondo, tensando su cuerpo de forma errática mientras se burlaba de ella.

-Oh, mira, eso fue rápido.- Soarin presumió mientras miraba un punto de placer que estaba mirando directamente hacia él.

-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo más seguido .- Ella bromeó mientras sus ojos seductores lanzó una mirada exigente hacia él.

-Hazlo! Y FOLLAME!.- Ella agarró la cabeza más estrecha con cada palabra.

-Sí, señora.- Dijo Soarin con mucho menos sumisión y mucho más de acuerdo. Empezó desde abajo y apretó su lengua con fuerza contra ella, separando sus labios y el deslizándose.

-¡Oh!.- Ella se estremeció mientras se deslizaba lentamente su lengua entre, lo que frena ligeramente al acercarse su clítoris. Se apretó con más fuerza como bromeó.

-Vamos! Eres un idiota! VAMOS!.- Ella se movió sus caderas hacia adelante, casi en movimiento a sí misma por completo en la parte superior de su rostro.

-Pensé que querías ir lento.- dijo Soarin mientras se retiró justo antes de tocarla. Dash miró hacia él y lo agarró del cabello.

-COMEME.-Ella gruñó y empujó su cara dura entre sus piernas. Su nariz se estrelló a la derecha en su clítoris y se envía un pulso de placer a través de ella. Ella gritó y tenia un rubor furioso voló a través de su cara y ella dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

-Bueno, entonces!.- Soarin sonrió mientras sacaba la cara de su entrepierna.

-Esto podría ser violenta si sigo así ¿eh?.- Bromeó. Rápidamente se dio un respingo y se agarró la cabeza con firmeza de nuevo.

-Al igual que en le perforaré si no lames!.- Ella amenazó.

-Bien, bien, ven y consiguelo

-Él obedeció mientras lentamente llegó a la cabeza entre los muslos de nuevo. Repitió su movimiento, a partir de baja y se deslice hacia arriba. Esta vez no se detuvo. Sintió su lengua ejecutar en su clítoris y apretó con fuerza mientras corría sobre ella.

-AHH !.- Dash criado la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda como Soarin funcionó más o menos la lengua por ella. Sintió que su cara casi queman mientras la sangre se precipitó a la cabeza. Sus músculos se contrajeron y su agarre en la cabeza aflojados y apretados mientras trabajaba en ella.

-Oh dios ... OH DIOS SÍ!.- Ella se inclinó hacia delante, con la cabeza colgando sobre Soarin como su corazón latía furiosamente y su respiración se aceleró. Soarin la miró cuando vio sus esfuerzos tienen un gran efecto en ella. Él se rió de sí mismo porque él había hecho más que empezar a duras penas.

-Él comenzó a hacer movimientos rápidos con la lengua, chasqueando la vuelta y cruzar su panza con movimientos irregulares rápidos. Sus gemidos se hicieron más fuertes, más rápidos y menos espaciados.

-Sí Soarin! SÍ Soarin!.- Ella gritó su nombre mientras él continuó. Siguió batiendo su lengua alrededor rápidamente, de repente, se echó hacia atrás, y la metió contra su clítoris. Él sintió que todo su cuerpo tambalearse ligeramente hacia arriba y ella lanzó un alto gemido agudo y sus alas se agitaba sin control un par de veces. Retrocedió su vagina lejos de él y cayó en la parte superior de su cuerpo, jadeando con la lengua fuera, y un tono rojo brillante que cubre su cara azul.

-Oh por Dios!, que ... OOOooooooOOoohhhhhh.- Casi se sintió mareado. Ella se deslizó aún más la espalda y se topó con algo. Sus orejas se animaron y ella le sonrió. Tenía una sonrisa tonta en la cara y estaba buscando fuera de ella.

-Oops.- Dijo mientras rebota cejas.

-Todo completo eh?.- Dash rió.- Lo que acabas de decir antes? Eso fue rápido?

-Bueno, yo soy un guapo, y tú eres la chica más sexy.- Él le guiñó un ojo. Rápidamente se llegó detrás de ella y enganchó su mano alrededor de su erección.

-Maldita sea recta que soy!.- Ella hizo un giro completo en la parte superior de él y miró a su miembro en su forma actual hacia arriba y rígido ante ella.

-Me gusta.- Ella dijo juguetonamente mientras deslizaba sus cascos desde la punta hasta el final a la base. Soarin retorció y gruñó como ella.

-Voy a tener un poco de diversión, mantenga todas mis llamadas.- Ella se burló mientras mueve su flanco en su rostro.

-Voy a dejar un mensaje…AaaaAahh!.- Soarin se cortó mientras lamía alrededor del borde de su pene.

-Sensible al tacto.- Ella se lamió los labios antes de abrir su boca amplia y deslizando su polla lentamente en la boca. Soarin gruñó de placer cuando ella comenzó a moverse lentamente su polla dentro y fuera de su boca, pareciendo tomarlo más profundo con cada movimiento.

-Ohhhh Sííííí.- Soarin agarró la funda del colchón debajo de él mientras trabajaba su boca y la lengua. Ella todavía estaba presionando su coño hacia abajo en la parte superior de su estómago. Cada tic y el cambio en su cuerpo se frotó contra ella, manteniéndola fuertemente excitada y gimiendo mientras le soplaba. Su placer hizo su velocidad, moviéndose arriba y abajo cada vez más rápido. Soarin comenzó gruñendo y jadeando más difícil, casi rasgando la colcha limpia de la cama debajo de él. Ella mantuvo en funcionamiento durante mucho tiempo y comenzó a recibir de él cerca.

De pronto se inclinó hacia delante, la agarró por sus caderas, y la levantó antes de que ella le provoque un orgasmo.

-Whoa!.- Ella gritó cuando él la sacó de él. Él la sostuvo en el aire con su espalda frente a él. Ella se burló y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que su cabello cayera en su rostro.

-Tú eres ... demasiado ... buena ...- Soarin dijo al mismo tiempo que jadeaba y mantenerla por encima de él.

-Tú me conoces.- Ella se agachó y se frotaba suavemente la barbilla con su mano. - Me gusta ser la mejor en todo.

-Entonces vamos a ponerlo a prueba.- Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y se centraron en ella con una mirada de placer hormonal. Se trasladó a la puso debajo de él, pero rápidamente se movió libre de sus pezuñas, se dio la vuelta, y cayó encima de él otra vez mientras sujetándole los brazos hacia abajo.

-Tal vez yo no estaba claro antes. Estoy en la cima.- Dash gruñó y cortada en la nariz. Soarin se pasó la lengua por los dientes.

-Vaya para él, pero no puedo garantizar que voy a dejar que se quede de esa manera si me promocionado lo suficiente.- Advirtió. Ella levantó una ceja y dejó escapar un gemido boca cerrada.

-Te voy a pelear si lo intentas.- Ella contraatacó.

-Cuento con él.- Se burló mientras lentamente empujó sus piernas en la cama y levantó su pelvis por encima de su polla dura. Soarin sentía tierra goteos suaves en su abdomen mientras se movía hacia ella, estaba todo listo para ir y su cuerpo se lo mostró.

Ella se colocó justo por encima de su pene erecto y poco a poco trajo su coño goteando hacia abajo, hacia ella. Pausa de la derecha al llegar a ella, burlándose de él haciendo un círculo alrededor del borde con sus labios.

-Oooooh eres un Angél.- Él gimió mientras su pene se retorció y se estremeció ante el contacto.

-Me gusta ablandarlos antes de ir para la matanza.- Ella dijo mientras seguía las burlas movimiento hacia arriba durante unos segundos más.

-Pero, ¿quién soy yo bromeando, dame esa polla chico duro!.- Dijo ella mientras lentamente comenzó a moverse hacia abajo. Su borde penetró sus labios y ella le deslizó dentro de ella un poco a la vez.

-Oooooh !.- Ella gimió con fuerza mientras se deslizaba su polla más y más en ella.

Ellla nunca había tenido relaciones coitales y nunca supo lo bien que se sentía, pero tiene a Soarin que era un millón de veces mejor.

Soarin no tenía problemas de mantenimiento despertó. Mirar Dash lentamente tomar TODOS él fue una de las cosas más calientes que jamás había visto en su vida. Se tomó su tiempo, pero estaba decidida a hacerlo todo el camino.

La presión dentro de ella crecía más y más mientras se obligaba cada centímetro, pero después de un montón de jadeos y gemidos, su pelvis se tocó.

-Haaaaaa ... .OOooooooo ... ..Ahhhhhhhh…- ella se estremeció aproximadamente mientras inhalaba y exhalaba profundamente.

-Santo ... Cielo ...- Soarin miró con los ojos abiertos mientras ella lo miró, y lentamente bajó su cuerpo hacia abajo por lo que ella estaba encima de él, sin la eliminación de una pulgada de su pene de su interior.

-Ayyy! Es demasiado granse AAAh.- Ella empujó sus labios contra él, besándolo tan fuerte como pudo.

-Ay! Te Amo.- Ella dijo mientras se ponía su boca lejos.

-¡Dios mío eres increíble Dashie.- Soarin reunió una respuesta como Dash se empujó hacia atrás y empezó a deslizarse a sí misma hacia arriba y abajo.

Soarin se estremeció cuando sintió que se deslizaba contra sus paredes interiores. Sintió que sus instintos primarios hirviendo. No sabía cuánto tiempo podía contenerse.

-Oooo ... ¡MMmmmm ... Sí ...- Dash vocaliza como ella comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido. Soarin sintió que su animal interior acumule aún más. Presionó sus cascos a sus muslos mientras se movía más rápido y más rápido. De pronto se inclinó de nuevo hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos a ambos lados de él, lo que le permite acelerar como ella lo montaba más y más difícil.

-OMG!.- Él estaba gruñendo y teniendo sus dientes como un animal. Ella lo miró con miedo, sólo placer. Arrancó una de sus pezuñas libre y lo empujó contra su pecho, pero él no se movió. Él agarró su casco y lo empujó más o menos hacia abajo hasta el colchón. A ella le encantó.

-Hazme tuya.- Dijo en voz baja.

Soarin posicionó y empujó su polla dura dentro de ella.

-Ooooohh !.- Ella arqueó la espalda y el cuello cuando lo sintió empujar hasta el fondo, su ampliación como no había nada en su camino.

-Argh!.- Él gruñó mientras mantiene su polla dentro de ella durante unos segundos antes de que él se retiró y empujó de nuevo.

-OH! OH! ¡SÍ! Soarin!.- Dash comenzó a gritar mientras seguía empujando en su más duro y más rápido. Sus alas se torcieron todo debajo de ella y sus oídos se erizó como ella gritó su nombre. Soarin extendió sus brazos y comenzó a empujar con fuerza. La respiración de Dash se aceleró mientras empujaba dentro de ella una y otra vez y otra vez como si nunca terminaría.

De repente la agarró por el cuerpo como él empujó profundamente dentro y la atrajo hacia él. Él batió sus alas y los dos de ellos flotaba en el aire.

-Dios mío! SÍ Soarin! SI SI !.- Ella le echó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras comenzaba golpeando. Cada rebote la envió al cielo y la espalda, cada embestida era como su sueño más húmedo hecho realidad, y cada onza de fuerza detrás de su poderoso cuerpo era como un huracán.

Ellos se cernían sobre la pared y Dash se encontró presionado entre ella y Soarin. Él no iba a parar. Él siguió su camino y sigue y sigue. Dash presionó sus pezuñas contra él con fuerza cuando se sintió conseguir lejos de la punta. Ella lo empujó un poco lejos, pero él apretó la derecha de nuevo, golpeando su espalda contra la pared y cabezazos que mientras empujaba contra ella de nuevo.

-RGH!.- Él gruñó mientras trataba de empujar contra él de nuevo. Ella lanzó una pezuña hacia un lado y golpeó a uno de los brazos fuera de ella, pero la cerró de golpe la derecha de nuevo a la pared al lado de ella. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y la apretó con fuerza, gimiendo en la parte superior de sus pulmones y mordio con fuerza su hombro.

-Argh!.- Él gritó mientras sus dientes metidas en su hombro.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! AH! AH AH AH AH AH ! .- Dash gritó más fuerte y más rápido como él empujó aún más difícil. Iba para la gran final y ella se acercaba a la parte superior también. Soarin se detuvo de repente, se puso completamente fuera, y metió de nuevo en lo más fuerte que pudo. La boca de Dash abrió para gritar, pero todo lo que salió fue un chillido tan agudo de su voz se quebró considerablemente y sus articulaciones de sus cuerpos apareció debido a lo mucho que les echó fuera.

Soarin sacó rápidamente y mantuvo su polla fuera de su coño, disparando una carga directamente sobre su cuerpo, gruñendo en voz alta y disparar otro en su rostro. Dash no se dio cuenta porque su cuerpo todavía estaba entumecido por la increíble sensación de su clímax. Su cerebro flotaba lentamente de regreso a la realidad y ella gimió internamente como un rubor furioso se cubrió la cara y hormigueo de satisfacción envolvía cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

Soarin se apoyó cerca, jadeando, cuando goteaba sobre la cama.

-¡Oh hombre ...- dijo entre respiraciones.- Eso ... eso fue ...

-¡Increíble.- Dash chirriaba. Su voz una octava más alta y la espalda arqueada y temblando con sus brazos plantados firmemente en su cabello.

Ella finalmente se estableció ella notó que estaba un poco "sucia".

-Toda esa carga que tenía allí.- Ella bromeó mientras mira a sí misma.

-Lo siento.- Él se rió entre dientes.

-¿Sobre qué?.- Dash fue bloqueada por la lengua, por los labios y sobre su nariz. -Mmm, delicioso.-Comentó.

-Eso es bueno, supongo.- Soarin se tambaleó y cayó de cara contra el colchón. Dash se rió.

-Awww, creo que alguien esta gastado .- se burlo Dash

-Compruebe por favor.- Soarin dijo con una voz apagada. Dash sonrió y rió.

-Wow, un animal de un segundo, Goofball la próxima.- Ella se inclinó y se sentó, aún sintiéndose un poco mareado.

-Voy a ir a limpiar, nunca dejes de ser tan impresionante Soarin.-dijo es mientras corrió su mano a través de su cabello.

-Sí, Dashie.- Dijo Soarin obediente. Dash sacudió la cabeza y sonrió cuando ella se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-Ahhhhh.- Dash se dejó caer en la cama, además de Soarin. Él había rodado sobre su espalda y miró hacia arriba. Llevo su mano a la suya y la enganchó .

-Todavía estas con ganas de más?.- Ella sonrió.

-No lo sé.- Soarin dijo rotundamente como una sonrisa tonta se abrió camino en su rostro.-¿Eres una diablilla?.- Ella se volcó sobre él y lo besó.

-Soy mejor que una.- Dijo mientras frotando su nariz contra la suya.

-Buena respuesta.- Dijo antes de que él tiró de ella en un largo, suave y amoroso beso. Poco a poco se separaron y miraron a los ojos del otro durante mucho tiempo antes de que ninguno de ellos dijo nada más. ¿Por qué decir nada en absoluto? Ellos no necesitan. Ahora eran enamorados oficialmente. Se les había acabado todas las escapatorias. Se sentían bien ya no eran nada de amigos con Derecho ahora eran más que eso. Soarin apretó sus brazos a alrededor de su cintura y la abrazó con fuerza contra él.

-Te amo Rainbow Dash.

Dash sonrió de vuelta y acurrucó su cabeza en su cuello.

Yo también te amo, Soarin.

~En la Piscina~

-Estaban Chesse y Pinkie metidos en la piscina.

-Oye Pinkie, has visto a Soarin y a Dash?

-Seguramente están que cuchichean allí arriba, son unos loquillos

-Mmm, Vamos me preocupan

-Vamos de paso que comemos bocaditos.- dijo Pinkie

**Ayy! Que e hechoooo! D: y no volvi hacer la misma de antes**

**Bueno quiero mandar un saludo a Leslie Gonzales y Leslie Flores, Las quiero mucho, La Flores me obligo subirlo hoy día xD, Bueno ustedes no me conocen Adios :D**

**Y si en algunas partes me e equivocado Disculparsh soy nuva en esto! Y habrá un especial de todas las parejas, en este me pidieron que fuera de Soarin y Dash :D **

**Psdt: Me e guiado del libro 50 sombras de Grey c: xD**


	8. adasdas!

Holaaaa^^ME DEMORE LO SE ¡ UN MONTON SI LO SE!? NO ES MI CULPA :v ES LA CULPA DE MIS PADRES QUE ME PUSIERON EN UNA AKADEMIA asdasd? Creo que ahora que me estoy desocupando! Subiré más seguido eso creo…? Asdasd

***BUSCANDOTEEE***

~En el Segundo Piso~

Pinkie y Chesse se fueron a buscar a Rainbow Dash, ya que no la habían visto por un largo tiempo.

Creo que esta pillina se fue hacer travesuras con Soarin!.-se burlo Pinkie Pie

Porque Crees eso? .- pregunto Chesse

PORQUE YA LA CONOZCO MUY BIEN 7u7, yo se que ella se moria de ganas por estar con él ahora lo hizo de el y ella se hizo de el y asi …¡? xD .- dijo Pinkie jalando de la mano a Chesse al segundo piso para ir en busca de Rainbow.

Aquí hay muchas puertas, como sabremos en donde está.- pregunto Chesse

Bueno parece que ya acabo la acción…Aquí…!.- dijo Pinkie poniendo una oreja en la puerta para escuchar.- Esta no, mmm Esta tampoco… ES ESTA PUERTA**

Segura?

Sí! Lo detecte con mi Pinkie sentido, habre si quieres vas a ver a una adorable pareja ahí.- dijo saltando Pinkie Pie

Jajajajajjaja te refieres a la Abuela Smith con otro abuelo!? xDD.- se burlo Chesse abriendo la puerta y viendo a los señores abueños :v

QUE?! Sí no están así entonces están allá!.- grito Pinkie dirigiéndose al cuarto.- AJAAAAAAA! BINGOOOO!*.-dijo saltando Pinkie viendo a Soarin y a Dash abrazados :3

Wuu! Esta vez asertaste Pinkie.- dijo Chesse

TE LO DIJE.- gritó Pinkie saltando encima de ellos.- LEVANTENSE DORMILONES LA NOCHE ES JOVEN…

AAAAAAAAAAAAA!.-gritó Rainbow Dash por el sustó.- Cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí

No lo sé, pero tuve una NOCHE BUENA! .- dijo Soarin rodeándola con su brazo

LO PRESENTI SABIA QUE HABIAN HECHO LO QUE ESTABA PENSANDO…Y Dashie? Como fue? Cuentamelo todooooo!? OuO .- gritó Pinkie

Rainbow Dash se sonrojo con esa pregunta, era su primera vez sí, pero sentía algo de pena por contar algo tan privado que fue para ella.

Bueno digamos que me gusto, lo disfrute mucho y demostré con Soarin que..? esta relación da para más.- dijo Rainbow

Rainbow! Me alegro que seas tu la chica que pasare el resto de mi vida… Te Amo.- dijo Soarin dándole un abrazo

OWWW ESO ES TIERNO! ESTO MERECE UN ABRAZO GRUPAL.- dijo Pinkie abrazando a los 3 en un fuerte pero cariñoso abrazo.- Ahora Como ya están bien^ya tienen lo que buscaban es hora de que la fiesta continue…Los Esperamos abajoo.- grito Pinkie llendose con Chesse a donde estaba la fiesta.

No sabia que cuando tomabas te volvías cariñosa?.- se burlo Soarin

Jajaja y no sabia que eras tan manipulador? Bueno vamos abajo quiero bailar un rato más.- dijo Rainbow llendose al baño

Esta bien aquí te espero cariño.- dijo Soarin con una sonrisa finjida y saco su celular muy emocionado para llamar a sus amigos.- ADIVINEN QUIEN SALIO GANADOR LES DIJE QUE LO IVA HACER WU** Ahora solo faltan ustedes ajajja!

~En La Fiesta~

Quién te llamo Flash!?.- preguntó Caramel

Fue Soarin, comunicándonos y que obtuvo lo que quizo.- dijo Flash en un tono arrogante

Nuestro Soarin Ya creciooo!.- dijo Caramel orgulloso de su amigo

Eeyup lmL

Ahora dice que nos toca a nosotros.- dijo Flash.- yo no pienso hacer eso con Twilight soy un buen amigo para ella y no quiero que luego se sienta decepcionado de mi

AMIGO! SI NO DAS EL PRIMER PASO QUIÉN MÁS LO VA A DAR ADEMÁS APROVECHA LA NOCHE ES JOVEN.- dijo chesse apareciendo de la nada

Bueno creo que tienes razón Chesse, voy a intentar por lo menos a comer algo en la cocina o no se soy muy malo para este tipo de cosas.- se lamento Flash

OH TAL VEZ! PUEDES INVITARLA A TOMAR ALGO?...Ya sabes para que..?.- grito Chesse

Okey..? Lo intentare.- respondió Flash

BUENO HASTA AQUIII ME QUEDO** SUBIRE EL OTRO SABADO SI EL TIEMPO ME PERMITE** xD BUENO SOLO MANDARLE UN SALUDO SUPER ARCHI MEGA ESPECIAL A MI MEJOR AMIGA FLORINDA(Leslie)** A LA CUAL QUIERO MUCHO!*** sdasdsdsa

Y TAMBIÉN UN MENSAJE PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS QUE BUSCAN LA GUERRA… EN LUGAR DE LA PAZ … SOLO DECIR QUE **NO SE METAN CON MIS AMIGAS **PORQUE LES IRA SUPER MAL =S SALUDOS A TODOS Y A TODAS :3 asdasdas Excepto a las chicas problematicas problemas ¡ Chaitoo*


	9. Confianza

HOLAA SI ME DEMORE MATENME NO MEREZCO ESTAR EN ESTE MUNDO PORFAVOR ALGUIEN QUIEN SEA EXPLOTELO! :C asdsda xD okño! Aquí ta la continuación! Asi que no se enojen soy inocente! :C a cualquiera se le quema la computadora y tiene otra!? Me supongoo~bueno sin más que decir empiezo ya! *o* no quiero morer…

**~LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO~ **

*En la fiesta*

Twilight estaba conversando con Susent Shimmer acerca de la fiesta y como se les ocurrio la idea, Flash estaba espiándolas detrás de una mesa.

-Y ahora como hago para acercarme a Twilight

-Uuuh! La Nueva y la ex cierto? .- dijo Soarin apareciendo a lado suyo

-Soarin que haces aquí? No deberías estar con Rainbow Dash.- le pregunto Flash

-Ella esta con Applejack! Además ya lo pasamos bien, ahora tu faltas! Vamos no seas quedado!

-Para ti es fácil decirlo no estaba tu ex cuando estabas con Rainbow

-Mi ex quedo en el pasado, además ahora Sunset es buena no? Sabra respetar tu decisión y ahora ve allá y invitale a aunque sea a hablar o tomar unos tragos

-Si Vamos Flash yo se que tu puedes!.- dijo Caramek apareciendo a lado de Soarin

-TODOS VENIMOS A APOYARTE!.- gritó Chesse

-Enserio todos aquí, y sus chicas.- pregunto Flash

-Con sus amigas, dejalas que se diviertan ahora te toca divertirte ya todos hemos sido complacidos excepto tú, mira Big Mac te gana.- Soarin apuntaba a Big Mac hablando y riendo.

-Esta bien pero esto será incomodo.- dijo Flash acercándose a las chicas.

*Con Twilight y Sunset*

-HOLA CHICAS ¡! Que hay?

-Umm Hola Flash .- saludo Sunset Shimmer

-Hola Flash que tal? Te estas divirtiendo cierto.- pregunto Twilight sonrojándose

-Creo que las estoy incomodando, será mejor que me valla.- dijo Sunset

En la mesa se escuchaban voces.- Flash lo hace de maravilla se quedo solo con Twilight ahora se divertirán y ya saben a lo que me refiero.- dijo Caramel

-Claro si Flash no comienza con sus ataques de nervios y se ponga a convulsionar como un enfermo.- dijo Soarin

-Tenemos que ayudarlos, y ya se como, que tal si vamos como los amigos de Flash y animarlo para que salgan y bailen y tomen.- grito Chesse

-Ohh Claro Chesse y tu sabes que entre copa y copa…- dijo Soarin

-mmmf, interesante, bueno que esperamos.- respondió chesse

*Con Flash y Las chicas*

Soarin se acercó al grupo y dijo .- HOLA LA PAREJA MÁS BONITA DEL UNIVERSO, NO LES GUSTARIA PASAR A LA PISTA DE BAILE Y SER LAS ALMAS DE LA FIESTA.-mientras empujaba a Flash y Twilight a la pista

-Soarin enserio….- murmuro Flash

Entonces Twilight y Flash comenzaron a bailar y a conversar, y tener una mejor relación. Y los demás chicos se iban con sus parejas a seguir la LINDA Y HERMOSA NOCHE!

**Y AQUÍ SEÑORES Y SEÑORAS Y SEÑORITA Y SEÑORITOS ME QUEDO AQUÍ LO SE PASARON DIAS Y NOCHES Y MADRUGADAS! PROMETO QUE EL OTRO CAPITULO SERA LAMENTABLEMENTE EL FIN DE LA FIESTA Y TENGO OTRAS IDEAS EN MENTE :D Saludoss! Saludosos OwO**


End file.
